Dragons Fire
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: First fanfic. What happens when a boy from earth finds himself in the world of DragonBall Z? He may believe that he came here by accident, but there is something else going on, something that will determine the safety of the planet. Rated T for anime violence
1. Beginings

Chapter 1

On any given day the landscape would be filled peaceful fields, animals, and mountain scapes for miles. But this was not one of those days, there was an event taking place which caused the animals to run in fear, the mountains to crack, and littered the ground with craters as large as houses. On this field lay a body broken, bleeding, and dying from severe injuries in battle. As his enemy stand so triumphantly above him he began to scoff:

"Did you honestly believe that you had the strength to beat me, Omega Shenron, the most powerful dragon, if not being in the entire universe? You want to save this pathetic plant and yet now you can barely stand, I think it's about time I end your suffering"

But this story did not begin here. To understand the true plight of our hero we need to look back five years into the past, before even he realizes the role he plays in this tale.

**5 Years Ago…..**

This tale actually begins on earth, with a boy named Will. If you ever met Will, you would think that he acts like most kids his age. He was 14 years old, went to high school, had a loving family and great friends, but he was a total nerd. He wasn't strong or fast, he didn't play sports, and he was obsessed with fiction, he found great joy in reading about far off worlds, interesting people, and amazing feats that could only be accomplished in places like comic books or TV, but today would change his life.

It was a typical Friday afternoon for him, he came home from school, unpacked his things, and sat down in front of his computer and played Skyrim for hours, he ate dinner with his family, and finally read some of his favorite manga before going to bed, and as he drifted off into sleep all he could do was think "What I wouldn't give to be in a place like that".

The next morning, he awoke to an uncomfortable pain in his right arm.

"Ugh, I probably just slept on it funny." he thought

He took of his covers and looked at his arm shocked to see that it was disappearing from his body. He panicked and started flailing around as more of his body started to disappear.

"Oh god, what's happening to me? Am I dying?"

He continued to fade until everything around him was black and he fell into a state of felt like he had drifted for hours until he awoke again to see that he was still alive, but his rejoice was cut short when he realized that he was in the middle of nowhere in a place he didn't recognize.

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire" he thought to himself

With no one to turn to, and nowhere to call his home for the time being, he headed off in a direction hoping to come across some kind of town or settlement where he can find out where he is.

**Hey Guys, sorry this chapter's really short but it's my first fanfic, and I really wanted to get it out there. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.**


	2. Things get strange

Chapter 2

After walking for hours, Will finally made it to a farm located outside of a small town. He found a man sitting outside in a rocking chair and decided that maybe he could ask the man a few questions to get more information on where he was.

"Excuse me sir, do you…"

"Greetings stranger, what are you doing out here? This farm is far off from West City"

"Where?"

"West City, that being the town over yonder hill. Are you telling me you're not from there either?

"No, I'm not familiar with a town called West City where I'm from. In fact, I don't even know how I got here in the first place"

"Well that's quite strange. Come inside, the least I can do is give you a proper set of clothes to wear"

Will realized that all this time he had been walking in his pajamas, although given the current circumstances it seemed like a trivial thing.

"Thank you, that's very kind giving clothes to a person who you have never met before"

"My father told me that being kind to others is what makes a person truly good. A lot of folks are smart, strong, or wealthy but generosity goes farther and lasts longer"

"Your father sounds like a very smart man."

Will followed the man inside his home, it was small for a house, but it seemed like enough to keep the man satisfied. The man led Will up to his room and found him some clothes to wear: A pair of overalls, a blue and yellow plad shirt, and a pair of work boots. They were a little big on the boy but he didn't mind.

"Thank you for your generosity and this gift, I should probably get going" Will was about to set off on the road again until...

"Wait, if you have nowhere to go you could stay the night and leave tomorrow. It's getting late anyways"

"I think I will take you up on that offer" Will said once again amazed at the man's kindness

While this man had helped ease Will's concerns, he spent the night awake, his brain rattling with questions: How did I get here? What is this place? How do I get home? Will I ever see my family again? All he could do was look out the window and question.

However, while looking out the window, as if to find an answer in the stars, he saw some strange white light whiz pass the sky. He quickly ran out of the house to discover what it was that had made that strange light, perhaps some kind of meteor or aircraft. Thankfully, it seemed to have landed close by, but when he got to the site he didn't see a plane or meteor crash anywhere, just a person. He was tall, wearing what looked like an orange jumpsuit, and he had hair that defied gravity. He tried to stay his distance and observe the man quietly, but he was somehow heard.

"Who's there?" The voice asked in a strong and almost urgent tone

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to sneak up on you I was just looking for some kind bright light. It came down somewhere around here, have you seen it?" Will was a bit startled but stayed calm because he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I can't say that I have, sorry if I scared you though. Say, I'm looking for something to, it's a small yellow sphere with a star shape in the middle, have you seen it?"

"I'm afraid not, it's so dark out here that I can only see a few inches in front of me"

"Oh, wait then how did you see me before?"

"Um, no offense sir, but your outfit is very noticeable. It is bright orange after all"

"Ha-ha, I guess that is true. Well I hope you find what you're looking for... You seem like a good person"

"How did you k-"

"I can just kind of tell these things. It's a gift of sorts"

"Um... okay"

Will would have walked back to the farm, forgetting about what had just happened but the man in the orange Jumpsuit stopped him before he could go much further.

"Actually... you seem like a very unique person and I would like it if you came with me"

Will was a bit shocked by this comment; his parents had taught him to never go with strange men. But something about this man felt comforting; he had a feeling that this man meant no harm to him or anyone else for that matter. So he agreed, but with a sense of caution. "Alright"

"Good, hold on"

At first Will was shocked not just by the comment, but then the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and they both started to rise in to the air rapidly. Naturally, Will freaked out and started flailing around like crazy as the duo rose higher and higher, and flew faster and faster. Eventually, whether it was due to the shock of the event, the lack of air from being up so high, or the lack of sleep Will passed out for the second time that day.

**What is in store for dear Will? Will the winds of fate blow kindly on our hero? And who is the mysterious figure that has kidnapped him (I think it should be obvious by now) Stay glued to your seats for the next exciting chapter.**


	3. A New Threat & A New Hope

Chapter 3

After about 30 minutes, the stranger and Will who was still unconscious had landed. The man put him down on the ground and began talking to his friends. Will knew this because he was beginning to wake up, but at first all he heard were voices.

"Kakarot, you've got some nerve bringing a normal person up here"

"I'm going to agree with Vegeta on this one, why could you possibly want to bring him up here?"

"Listen guys, I know it may sound strange, but I believe that this boy could be something special, I sensed him and it was strange… his power felt foreign but familiar"

At this point Will began to stir and his awakening alerted the men to his presence.

"Look, he's coming to. Just wait and I'll show you what I mean"

After Will got up, he rose to his feet and saw that not only where they in a different location, but the man was surrounded by more people, most likely friends of his. His confusion was staggering, and he couldn't just say nothing, so he asked questions hoping for an answer to his predicament.

"Look sir..."

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old. My name is Goku"

"Alright Goku, I don't know who you are, but I could really use some answers. I don't where I am, how I got here, or what you want with me. So can you please answer my questions?" Will said irritated but still trying to act calm.

"Well, right now where at a place called Kami's lookout. I flew the both of us here, and the reason why we want you is a bit more complicated."

"I didn't mean this place, I meant… wait did you say flew?"

"Yes"

"But that's impossible, there's no way for people to fly without some kind of plane. You must be joking.

"Nope, look out there"

Will turned around to see that while they were standing on a solid platform, they were hundreds of feet in the air with sky all around them in all directions. Will was shocked to say the least

"This…This is impossible there is no way that this is happening. It's like something out of a comic book."

"I understand that you're shocked" Goku interrupted "But I need you to focus, there is a reason why I brought you here and it's crazier than that"

Will was still a bit startled but Goku's voice sounded urgent so he knew that he had to listen "Okay, what do you need me for?"

Goku sat down next to the boy and began his tale. "It all started a few days ago, there was a large battle fought here and the damage was extensive. Innocent people had died and we needed a way to restore the damage we had done so we went to gather up the dragon balls"

"The dragons what?"

"The dragon balls are an ancient artifact created hundreds of years ago. There are seven of them all together. If you can find them all and bring them together a giant dragon will appear named Shenron and grant you one wish. We had planned to use that wish to restore the damage we had caused. But when we had gathered them together something unusual happened."

"Even more so than what you just described?"

"Yes, we were about to summon the dragon when suddenly the balls went black and they felt like they were being filled with some kind of negative energy. Then, the smoke left the balls and dissipated quickly. Before we could react, the balls rose up and disappeared again. But that's not the worst part. Apparently, all that negative energy came together to form a very powerful being, and he's pure evil."

"How strong is he?"

"I can feel his energy from here, he's so strong that he could destroy this entire planet if he felt like it and honestly, I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop him."

After hearing this grim story Will thought about what Goku had said and he stood up, still thinking and worrying, but not about his problems anymore. Instead he was concerned about the fate of this planet and of the kind people he had met.

"I can see that you're concerned about this as much as we are. You are a kind spirit just as I said, to be so worried about a place or people that you hardly even know. That shows true character."

"I still don't know how I fit into all of this." Will said, more aware but still puzzled

"As I said, this new enemy of ours is strong, but I sense something in you, an incredibly strong power which we can use to help defeat this foe. If all of us work together and combine our powers, with you at our side I know we can stand a chance of beating him."

Will was taken by surprise by this answer, he was a mild kid and never thought that he could do anything to change the world let alone save it from annihilation.

"I don't know what to say… I want to help you but I don't know if teaching me some fighting moves is going to help you defeat someone who can blow up a planet"

"It's not just fighting we will teach you. If we can unlock your true potential you will be able to do things like this"

Goku turned around and raised his hand to the sky, and then in an instant a flash of yellow energy erupted from his hand and shot up into the air. It rose for a few seconds and exploded with so much force that Will could feel it from the ground.

"Wow… I just… that energy… and the bang… can you also teach me to fly like you?"

"Sure, does that mean you'll do it?"

"With every fiber of my being, I will train to become stronger."

"Good, you seem a lot more confident than before, I like that. I should warn you though, this training will be hard, harder than anything you have ever experienced, and I can't say it will be painless. In fact, you'll have to undergo a lot of pain and suffering before this is over."

"Are you kidding? Where come from, this would only be happening in my wildest dreams. There is nothing I wouldn't give to be where I am right now, even if that means pain, bruises and broken bones. I'll do it, and I WONT BACK DOWN!"

For the first time, the men behind Goku spoke instead of just looking strangely at Will

"Hmph, he's got a fighters spirit, I'll give him that much"

"Yeah, I remember when I was that naïve"

"Let's get started then"

**Next time, our hero begins his true training. What does the future have in store for him? Who shall be his Kung-Fu mentors? And what strange and awesome techniques will he learn? Don't move an inch for the next exciting chapter.**


	4. Learning the basics

Chapter 4

"Before we get started, you better put on this training gear." Goku handed him an outfit similar to what he was wearing, except it was fitted to Wills smaller size.

"What, I have to wear the same silly outfit as you?"

"Well, yeah it's part of the training"

"All right, I'll go change just give me a minute"

Will changed out of the clothes the farmer gave him and put on the suit Goku was wearing and he realized it wasn't a jumpsuit; it was a GI with a pair of boots, and inner shirt, and a pair of wristbands. As he stepped out in the new gear he felt sluggish.

"Why does this suit weigh so much if it's only made of cloth?"

"It's actually a special kind of suit, made from unique materials and the reason you feel slow s probably because the suit itself weighs over 200 pounds"

Will was shocked that something that looks so simple could be this heavy. But, before he could think about it much more Goku started the training.

"All right, let's start you off with the basics. Before we can teach you how to fight, we need to test your power level.

"My what?"

"Power level is a way of gauging how strong your body is and how much ki or energy you have."

"Umm, I don't even know if I have a power level or ki"

"Well of course you do everyone has it, it just needs to be unlocked first and that's what we're going to help you do. First, sit on the ground"

Will sat with his legs crossed, his hands in his lap, and his eyes closed

"Now, empty your mind and look deep inside yourself to find your center"

Will focused and at first he didn't feel anything except his heartbeat, but then his heart felt warmer and it felt like some force was causing to pound harder and faster until his whole body filled with a warming and electric sensation. Goku realized this and urged him to take the next step.

"Alright, you've discovered your energy now I want you to focus it to a point and unleash it"

"You mean like that blast you just did?"

"No, for now just use the energy to create a small energy orb in your hands."

Will did as he asked and outstretched one of his hands. He focused and tried to bring the energy from his body to his hand, but to no avail. He kept trying but still no luck

"This is ridiculous, I can't just sit here and watch this peon stutter at the simplest tasks"

"Vegeta please, remember he is new to all of this"

"You said he was special Kakarot, let's see how special he really is"

Will didn't notice as Vegeta came up to him and backhanded him in the face sending him flying a few feet back. Even though it was a small blow, it still hurt and Will was rightfully angry

"What was that for?! You ask for me to come here and help you guys and you just slap me across the face if I'm not learning at your pace?"

Vegeta looked a bit displeased at the boys tone "First of all, I never asked for your help that was Kakarot's decision, and second I wouldn't need to slap you if it wasn't for your incompetence to learn the simplest things"

At this point Will got so angry he felt like his anger was about to burst. Clearly Vegeta noticed and decided to taunt him "Oh, I can see that your angry, tell you what if you're so angry then come forth and attack me"

Will probably should have realized this was a bad idea, but his rage made him ignore his logical side. So he lunged forward and tried to punch Vegeta in the face but he dodged before Will could even come close to touching him.

"What's wrong little boy? Am I just too fast for you?"

"Grrr" Will was furious, he kept punching in Vegetas direction but he always managed to get out of the way before he could make contact

"You know what this is just getting boring, I'm going to end this" In a second Vegeta punched Will in the stomach and he fell to the floor in a lot of pain. "Hmph. Pathetic, can't even take a hit."

Will was on the ground in a lot of pain and he wanted to stay down but he was filled with this fighting spirit and refused to let him get away with this.

"S..Stop right there"

Vegeta turned around and looked a bit surprised at him. "oh what, you really think you can stand up to me? We've been over this already, you're nothing you can't even touch me."

"I said I would help you defeat this evil, and I will. So I can't stop here and I won't let you STAND IN MY WAY! HAAAAAA!"

Will began to glow brightly and radiate with an energy, he felt his whole body swell up with power. He was ready to fight with all his might. He rushed towards Vegeta faster than he had ever traveled before and punched with intense force and speed. This time instead of missing, every blow hit dead center and Vegeta was actually being pushed back. Will felt incredible, like there was a fire radiating through his body and it made him so much stronger. With his final blow, Will out stretched his hand and a giant cone of glowing energy erupted from it.

When the smoke had cleared Vegeta was still standing, but he looked like he had taken damage which was all that mattered.

"I'll admit that was somewhat impressive. At least you kept me entertained"

Will would have argued but he suddenly felt a lack of energy and fell to the ground tired.

"Vegeta, did you do all this to unleash my power?"

"Yes, I may not like you, but if you're willing to fight by my side then I can at least call you an ally." Will smiled

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me so far"

"Well don't get used to it. Eventually, I hope to train you myself and today you only got a taste of my strength."

Will got up and walked over to Goku.

"So Goku, how did I do?"

"Not bad. Your power is pretty good for someone who has never trained like this before."

"Can you give me a rough estimate?"

"Sure." Goku focused for a minute and then was ready to speak

"So, how is it"

"It's over 9,000"

**Ha! References. Next time Wills training continues. What will he learn and who will he face next? Stay tuned.**


	5. energy and new friends

Chapter 5

"Wow 9,000 that's a pretty high number" Will was somewhat surprised. He had no idea that anyone, especially himself, could have this kind of hidden power.

"Trust me, you're going to become much stronger than that" Goku said

"What? How high can these power levels go?" Will asked hoping that Goku would have an answer

"Well, power levels can't always be measured in numbers since that number can constantly change. Besides, me and Vegeta are at a point where our power levels are beyond measure"

"Okay, then how do I determine how strong someone is?"

Goku naturally had an answer and prepared him for his next lesson "Well, now that you've unlocked your energy I will train you to use it to sense out other energies and measure them"

"How can energy measure other energy? That doesn't make sense"

Goku thought for a second and responded "It's like this. Everything in the world gives off energy no matter how small, and each energy signal is unique. When someone gives off energy you use your own energy to track it to the source and feel how strong it is. Let's try it, close your eyes."

Will closed his eyes "Now, I want you to use your energy, search out all the people on the lookout and tell me how strong they are"

With his eyes still closed, Will focused and felt the energy around him. It went out in a wave like sonar and after a second he felt some other energy signals around him, he traced them back to their source and then he spoke to Goku

"Counting you and excluding myself, there are 5 people on the lookout. Two of them have fairly low power levels and they can be found inside the building in the basement, one of them is stronger than the other two by quite a bit he's meditating and can be found behind the building. But you and Vegeta, I can't even get a good guess of how strong you two are. Your power just seems to go on and on forever there's no end to it."

"That's pretty good; you're learning these techniques really fast now that you've unlocked your ki"

Suddenly, Will was shocked by something. He felt a power almost as strong as Goku's but it was miles and miles underground

"I see you've felt the power of our enemy."

"It's so strong…how could someone be this strong? Wait, you said he has the power to destroy this entire planet on a whim, so why hasn't he?"

"We discovered that while the energy is powerful, it lacks a form or body to use it. So it's resting and creating a body using its own strength. Thankfully, he's pouring all the energy he can into making the body so that it doesn't burn out. Then, he has to restore his power with time."

"How long do you think we have?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say a little less than a month"

"One month? There's no way I can become strong enough to compete with you by then"

"Well we have to try; besides my friends are here to help train you so you'll be able to learn some of their moves and learn from them as well"

"That sounds good. I've already met your friend Vegeta, but who are the other three?"

"Well, the two in the basement are Yamcha and Krillin, they're probably sparing down there. The one meditating in the back is Piccolo, but you forgot someone"

"Who?" As Will spoke, a young woman with blue hair came up with a tool box in her hands

"Goku, are you up here. I wanted to…hey who's the kid?"

"Will this is Bulma, Bulma this is Will. I recruited him to help us fight."

"Really? I didn't think you guys needed help. So what is he? Alien? Android?"

"Nope. He's 100% homegrown."

"He's from Earth? That's odd, normal people can't usually fight like you guys"

"Well he is kind of special and right now I'm training him to be as strong as me"

"Ha, good luck kid. It would take a miracle to even come close to how strong Goku is"

"I appreciate the vote of confidence miss Bulma" Will said sarcastically as he chuckled to himself

Will decided that it was time to get back to training" So Goku, do you think now would be a good time to spar with one of your friends?"

"Yeah, that would probably help you improve your technique. He'll give you a few pointers and when you two are done I'll teach you the rest of the techniques you need to know"

Will and Goku headed down into the building to find Krillin and Yamcha fighting in mid-air. Will felt excited and ready to fight.

Goku yelled to get them down. "Hey guys, could you come down here for a minute?"

After the two fighters had landed, Goku formally introduced the new trainee "I'd like you guys to meet Will, I'm going to train him so that he can fight with us"

"Oh yeah, I remember him. I saw you fly him in while he was unconscious, nice to meet you kid I'm Krillin" Krillin was a strange looking man. He was wearing the same outfit as Goku but he also had a strange hairstyle that didn't quite go with it. Also, even though he said he was an adult he was shorter than Will by a few inches.

"So kid, who do you want to fight?"

Will gauged their power for a second and decided "Well, I'd like to fight the weakest person and work my way up-"

"He, sounds like I'm your guy than" Krillin responded first

"Actually, Yamcha is weaker than you by quite a bit"

Yamcha look surprised for a moment "Okay, first how do you know my name? Second, are you telling me I'm weaker than this guy?"

"I know your name because Goku told me, and yes you're a lot weaker than Krillin."

"How dare you! I can hold my own in a fight."

"I never said you couldn't I just said that Krillin is better than you"

"Gr. You know what? At first I didn't want to fight you, but now you come in here making false accusations and you make me so mad"

"Ooh accusations, congratulations you used a big boy word I'm so proud"

Yamcha was really angry now he threw a punch at Will, and somehow it felt like it was going in slow motion because will saw it coming and was able to grab his fist before it reached him.

"Wow big guy, save that for the ring" Will said in a cocky an sure voice

**Next time is the fight between Will and Yamcha, who will emerge victorious? Also, these chapters will get out at a slower pace now due to school, work and all that stuff. But, if you need a good story to tide you over check out WolfstarXPiccolo and his fantastic story "Rise of the guardian" I read it and I loved it. I loved the premise, it was written well and all the character interactions were fantastic. Better stop talking before I stop rambling... okay I'll stop writing now...okay now…now**


	6. Fury of the wolf

Chapter 6

Will stepped into the room and prepared for his first true battle. The room was larger on the inside, around the size of a small gymnasium. Will went to one end of the room and Yamcha went to the other. They both stretched before fighting, then Yamcha started to speak

"You do realize that I'm three times stronger than you and I've been fighting for much longer than you right?"

"Yeah"

"So I totally understand if you want to back out now before things get started"

"And miss all the fun of fighting someone? No thanks, besides I like a challenge" Although Will had to admit he was right, Yamcha was more powerful than him, but Will had come here to train and that's what he was going to do.

They were ready to begin the fight, Goku decided to start it off. He stood at the end of the room saying "All right, this match is over when one of you either can't get up or yield. Ready… and BEGIN!"

Before Will could get started Yamcha disappeared out of his sight

"Huh? Where did…"

"Behind you!"

Will looked behind him and saw Yamcha launching an uppercut, which hit him and knocked him back a few feet.

"Cheap shot, teleporting behind me. Why don't you let me power up and face me like a man? HAAAAAAA"

Will began to power up, he felt his strength rising and his fighting spirit grew. Once he finished he lunged at Yamcha letting out a fury of fast punches and kicks. Yamcha was able to dodge or block all of them, but he couldn't attack or break away because of how fast Will was. But, Will slipped and Yamcha grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the wall. Will reacted quickly as Yamcha came in closer preparing for an assault of his own. His punches were fast and hard to dodge, but they had a certain pattern and once Will figured that out he found a weakness. He punched Yamcha in the stomach which stunned him for a second then Will started punching him like crazy, Yamcha couldn't counter these blows and after a while they sent him reeling.

"Heh, you're doing alright kid but the gloves are off now."

Yamcha flew into the air above the battle field and started to launch a hail of energy bullets. Will wasn't fast enough to dodge them and he was enveloped in an explosion. It burned and his resistances didn't help either, the blasts hurt him severely. When the explosion cleared Will was on the ground, his suit was scorched and he himself didn't look very good either. Yamcha came down from the air, but Krillin wasn't happy

"No fair Yamcha, the kid didn't know how to fly, or use the quick dodge like you did"

"Hey, he was asking for a fight and I delivered, besides he didn't even know how weak he was and severally underestimated me"

"…That's what training is about though right?"

Will spoke as he got up from the floor, he was in bad condition and could barely stand.

"Training is about the struggle, finding your limit and pushing yourself to surpass it and become stronger. You thought I was down completely, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve"

Will struggled to outstretch his hand towards Yamcha, and then with all the strength he had left he summoned a yellow energy beam and blasted him with it. At first Yamcha blocked it and managed to hold it back, but Will focused harder and Yamcha was being pushed back to the wall. When Yamcha's back was against the wall he couldn't hold it anymore, and the blast got to him, enveloping him in an explosion. When it was done, Will finally fell to the ground and didn't get back up, while Yamcha was stuck in the wall due to the force of the blast.

Krillin asked "So Goku, can we call this a draw?"

"Yes I suppose. He did alright for his first true battle"

"Alright? He only won by the skin of his teeth, and he didn't even win the match"

"You do have to remember that Yamcha was right, he was way more powerful than him but still the boy stood his ground and I can respect that."

"Okay then"

"Come on, let's take these two upstairs and get them healed up"

Goku picked up Will and carried him up the stairs, putting him in one of the bedrooms which could be found in the lookout. As Will rested Goku thought to himself

"_Rest for now young one, you may be strong but you're not their quite yet, and not even close to beginning your true training"_

**What is this true training that Goku speaks of? What will our hero do next? Please tell your friends to read this story because I would appreciate the support. Also, sorry this took so long, I was busy. See you guys next time.**


	7. New powers take flight

_Chapter 7_

Will awoke again in a strange room he had never seen before

"_I really must stop doing this_" he thought to himself.

As he got up out of the bed he turned to see Goku standing in the doorframe

"Hey sleepy head, you're up."

"Yeah, how long was I out anyway?"

"A couple of hours, maybe 5 or 6. That's actually pretty good considering how beat up you were"

"Yeah, you'd think that getting hit with a wave of energy would rip right through a person, but since I got this power I'm not only stronger but faster and more resilient."

"Well Will, now that you're up I think it would be best to finish your training"

"That sounds great… hey wait, how did you know my name is Will, I never told you that"

"Oh, when I was carrying you here I searched your energy and I read your mind"

"What? You can read minds? Hm, I guess that means you know why I'm here"

"Don't worry I didn't look too far into your past, but I did see that you're from a different world than us and you aren't quite sure how you got here. Unfortunately, I don't have the answers to your troubles I wish I could help but I can't" Goku sounder very sincere and sorry.

"It's alright, I'm here now and I'll deal with these problems on my own, when the time is right. As for now, you said you had some stuff you wanted to teach me?"

"Oh yeah, follow me outside"

Will followed Goku outside to the courtyard of the building and Goku prepared to instruct him on his next lesson

"All right, I think you're ready to learn how to fly"

Will was ecstatic to learn this "Sweet, how I do it?"

"It's actually quite simple, all you have to do is take your energy and let it build underneath you. Let it push you up higher and higher, then once you're in the air let it guide you and your body will follow it"

"_That's simple? Well, at least I understand what he means."_

Will found his energy and he started to direct it to his feet, like he did in his fight against Yamcha, but instead of a beam he just felt the energy underneath him lifting him up into the air. At first he was only a few inches off the ground, but then slowly but surely he rose higher and higher until he was a good 10 feet from the lookout. He noticed that after a while he didn't even need to concentrate, the energy kept him suspended in the air by itself.

As he flew in the air, all he could think about was how cool this was, he was flying in the air without any machines or in the confines of a plane, this was something people had only dreamed about for decades. He searched for the words to describe this experience but all he could say was "This is amazing!"

Goku stood on the ground looking up at the boy proud of what he was doing "I'm glad you've gotten the hang of flying so quickly, now THINK FAST!"

Within a second, Goku launched an energy attack at Will. As Will saw this he panicked and without thinking he suddenly moved a few feet to the left and dodged the energy bullet completely.

"What was that for? And… how did I get out of the way so fast?"

"Man, you didn't even need me to tell you how to do that? Will what you just did my friends and I call the quick dodge, it's when your energy moves you at an incredibly fast pace and you move a few feet instantly"

"Cool, so it's like teleportation?"

"No, this can't carry you very far, but it's enough in combat to get you out of a sticky situation pretty quick. Now come down from there."

Will let the energy leave his body and he slowly came back down to the lookout.

"All right, there's one more thing that I want to teach you, and that is energy attacks"

Will was confused "But, I already know how to do energy attacks"

"No, you know how to exert your energy and turn it into as blast that's true, but there are ways to manipulate your energy where you can focus and transform it into even more powerful and different attacks. I'll give you a demonstration"

Goku backed up a few inches and clasped his hands together

"You saw those energy bolts I launched earlier?" Will nodded "Well, this blast is more than ten times stronger than those".

As Goku stood there he started speaking "Ka-Me…" His hands began to glow brighter "Ha-Me…" A blue orb of energy was forming in his hands, almost over-flowing "HA!"

Suddenly, a beam of energy erupted from his hands, it was big and glowed blue. Goku had to aim it at the sky otherwise the lookout might have been damaged. Needless to say, Will was in awe, it was so cool looking and he could feel how much power that blast contained. But, Goku used that blast like it was nothing

"_I guess it's just another side effect of his awesome power" _Will thought to himself

"So, how was that?" Goku asked his young student

"That was incredible! That blast was so powerful and it looked like you weren't even trying"

"Well, technically I wasn't. See, that blast I just showed you the Kamehameha draws its power from latent energy, or how much energy you have stored in you instead of normal energy were you have to exert force to make it happen"

"So, like this…" Will stood in the same position as Goku, clasped his hands together and said the words

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me… HA!" Will flashed his hands forward and just like before the beam erupted ripping through the skyline.

"Wow, you really are a fast learner, you're learning in days what it took me and my friends months to master"

"That may be true, but my blast was much smaller than yours and I don't want to just copy your moves"

"All right then, why don't you hit me with your energy and I'll give you some ideas of making your own special moves"

"Okay" Will backed up from Goku and then launched a mighty cone of energy in his direction.

After he had finished, Goku didn't even looked phased by the attack, however Will did notice that since he woke up he had more access to his power.

"Well that was interesting..."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, energy feels electric like a shocking sensation, but your energy feels hot and almost a kind of burning feeling"

Will thought that sounded pretty cool "So, any ideas of how to use it?"

"Well, if you use that heat to your advantage you can fatigue someone with all that heat and then they may become easier to beat."

"All right, thanks for the advice. Now come on"

Goku was curious "Where are we going?"

"I think Yamcha owes me a rematch after last time"

**Next time on Dragons Fire: The battle between Yamcha and Will resumes again, who will come out on top this time? What does the future have in store for our hero? And why is this story called Dragons Fire? All this questions will be answered in good time, so say tuned for the next chapter. Also, tell your friends about this story and please review and favorite it.**


	8. Rematch

Chapter 8

As Will and Goku walked down into the basement, Will prepared for a rematch with Yamcha. After the lessons Goku had taught him, Will thought of some new tricks to put up his sleeve. They walked into the basement to see Yamcha and Krillin fighting again, but this time Goku didn't need to get their attention. Will rose up into the air at a slow and steady rate and hovered fight next to the two fighters for a few minutes, since they didn't notice him.

After a while they stopped fighting and looked over at him "I was wondering when you two would notice that I was here. Aren't you supposed to be able to sense energy?"

"Well, it's hard to judge energies when they're so small" Yamcha retorted, Will wasn't surprised that he'd act like that

"Big talk coming from the man who couldn't beat a kid and when he says he is _three times more powerful and skilled" _Will said with obvious air quotes

"Is that a challenge?" he asked

"Yes it is"

"All right, I'll fight you again but this time I'll beat you. The battle won't end in a draw like last time"

Will and Yamcha descended from the air and landed once again on the opposite sides of the arena.

"_Major Déjà vu" _Will thought to himself "_But this time, the outcome will be different"_

"All right guys, round two ready…GO!"

This time Krillin started the show signaling for the two fighters to begin.

Once again Yamcha disappeared out of sight, but Will used his energy tracking and managed to disappear before Yamcha could attack. Will then appeared above Yamcha and kicked him in the back of the head. This sent Yamcha flying across the room.

"You should know better than to underestimate your opponent, and especially trying the same technique twice." I could see that he was angry as he lunged at me, and started to attack with vicious punches and kicks. I was still able to dodge all of them but I realized something

"_His attacks don't seem to have a pattern this time, maybe getting him angry is causing him to attack wildly. I can use that to my advantage_" Will grabbed both his arms, and as he struggled to break free he somersaulted over Yamcha, and then used both his arms to slam him into the ground. Yamcha laid there for a few seconds, so Will took this opportunity to put his theory into effect

"Having a little dirt nap there Yamcha? Don't want to get up and fight me?"

"Grrr…" Yamcha growled then got up in a flash, sweeping his legs under Will, knocking him off his feet, and then he punched Will knocking him back into the wall. As he struggled to get out, Yamcha fired a bolt of energy at him; thankfully Will broke out and dodged the blast just in time. As Will stood on the opposite side of the room he though

"_All right, he seems like he most focused on attacking than guarding. If I can push him a bit further, I can have the upper hand"_

"Hey Yamcha, you want to try that attack again? I promise I won't dodge this time"

Yamcha smirked for a second, and then he launched another energy blast at Will. Will did as he promised, he didn't dodge but instead he launched his own energy bolt, causing the two bolts to collide and explode.

"Try again" Will said smugly

At this point Yamcha launched a barrage of energy attacks, and Will did the same. They struggled for a short while, launching one explosion after another, neither one having an advantage over the other. Will found a way out of the barrage by exerting his energy into an explosive wave, causing all the blasts to dissipate. Will needed to strike now, while Yamcha's defenses were down.

Will teleported behind Yamcha quickly and sent him flying, he teleported again right underneath his foe and landed a serious uppercut, Then as he flew up He clasped both his hands together and smacked Yamcha in the face sending him back down to the ground. Once he landed Will teleported right above him and outstretched his hands and launched an enveloping wave of energy toward Yamcha.

As Goku and Krillin watched, they were surprised. This small boy who before was struggling to take down Yamcha was now fighting much more efficiently and confidently, and he was winning.

When the dust cleared from Will's blast, Yamcha was definitely hurt and he thought to himself _"Geez, this kid might actually beat me. But, I can't let that happen, I'll get up and… hey why can't I get up?" _As Yamcha looked he saw that his legs and arms were encased in a meted looking material.

"You like that? I used my energy to super heat the stage and trap you in it. Now admit defeat or I will continue to beat you"

"Hey, give me a break kid I haven't been taking this fight seriously. Let me go and I'll show you the true extent of my power"

He pondered this for a second and while he looked confident, he looked worried

"_Great, I thought I was doing too well. If I let him go, he may over-power me. No I can't think like that I came here to train, and that means fighting until my bones break like last time. Wow… that was a pretty cynical thought. Oh, I should probably get back to fighting before they all ask me what I'm thinking about."_

"Okay Yamcha, you're on"

Will slammed his fist on the ground and suddenly a geyser of energy appeared under Yamcha, knocking him free and damaging him in the process.

As he gained his composure, Yamcha said "All right, I say we power up to our maximum and then go all out"

"Sounds good to me, HAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Both fighters were enveloped in bright energies as their power levels grew, each one soaring higher and higher by the second.

"Wow Goku, I'm impressed in this guy you chose. He seems to have gotten incredibly strong in just one fight and a few training sessions. He must have a lot of potential."

"That's what I was thinking. If his power keeps rising, he'll be almost as powerful as I was when I arrived on Namek."

Once Will and Yamcha finished powering up they leapt at each other like wild animals and started punching and kicking like madmen. Each one, blocking or dodging every blow, Will blocked with his arms and legs and quickly retorted with a vicious punch to the stomach. He quickly backed up as his opponent recovered.

"All right, you can handle me in combat, but let's see how you like this"

He clasped his hand and started charging up what looked like an energy sphere. Will needed a counter, so he charged up the only special attack he knew.

"See how you like this, Ka-me…"

Yamcha looked shocked as Will began to charge Goku's signature attack. Krillin was also shocked at this.

"Wow, Goku he's using the Kamehameha beam"

"Yep, I taught him that."

"Ha-me…"

"Okay, time for the final test…SPIRIT BALL!" He tossed his attack towards Will

"HA!" Will unleashed the monster sized energy wave, and the two super attacks met fighting for dominance. The two fighters struggled to make sure the other attack wasn't stronger, pushing back harder and harder, struggling for dominance.

"This is it boy, this beam has enough juice in it to send whoever it hits down."

"You're right, and you did such a good job of making the spirit ball let me give it back to you"

Will struggled harder with his energy pushing the spirit ball back

"That may be true but your Kamehameha beam is also pretty cool, and on your first try to. So I think you should take it back"

Yamcha pushed back but Will refused to give up. "_This is my last chance; let's try that anger trick one more time"_

"While I appreciate your gift, I thought you would do better than that to overpower me."

"What? You think that I can't take you on my own"

"That's exactly what I'm saying you pompous, uptight, and overconfident, whelp"

"Why you short…"

"_Wow, I really pushed his buttons there. Aha! My plan worked I can feel his energy sphere losing power, now's my chance to finish him_"

"…and you smell"

"Oh sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of that explosion"

"What explosion?" Yamcha asked

"THIS ONE!" Will all the effort he could muster, Will pushed the sphere back and finally it was too much for Yamcha and the two beams hit him dead center.

Will looked at Yamcha to see him passed out on the floor. He was satisfied with what he did, somehow beating up someone with super powerful attacks and giant laser beams made him feel good about himself. _"Actually that is pretty fun and cool."_ He thought to himself.

Goku walked over to Will to congratulate him "Nice job Will, your power skyrocketed after losing to Yamcha, and through the training now you're able to beat him. You've done well"

Will smiled "Thanks Goku that means a lot to me. So does this mean I'm ready to fight Krillin?"

Krillin looked worried for a second "No, actually your power has grown at an unexpectedly fast rate. There are only three ways left to teach you."

"What do you mean three?"

"Well, you may be strong, but you're still nowhere close to facing me or Vegeta. However, we've been working on a new way of teaching you."

Will was confused "How?"

"We're going to use the new and improved time chamber"

**Next Time: Will steps into the Time Chamber, but something is different about it. What is this difference? What will our hero face next? Tune in next time to find out.**


	9. The room of battles past

**AU: This story takes place after the Buu Saga but before GT.**

Chapter 9

"So what is this Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Will asked curiously

"Well, it used to be a room that existed outside of this dimension. In that room time slowed down to the point where a whole year would go by in there, but it would only be a day out here."

"Wow. So what happened to it?"

"Well, it got destroyed. The door was broken so that nothing could escape it."

"Then how are we going to use it to train me?"

"After the door was destroyed we searched through the plans of this lookout to see if there was a way to repair it. There wasn't, but we did find something interesting."  
"What might that be?"

"The room was originally intended to be a time travel room, where we could look into the past and experience it without altering the events. The room would create everything from the environments, the people, the landmarks, and everything would be real and feel real."

"That sounds amazing, so why did they never finish it?"

"When they tried to make the room it worked, but you couldn't switch the destinations. The only time period they got was the end of the universe, which would explain the emptiness time difference and the rapid climate change."

"I'm still confused, if the room doesn't work and the door is closed how can we use it to train me?"

"Remember when you met my friend Bulma?" Will nodded "Well, she's been tinkering with it and doing some sciency things, which frankly I don't understand, and she says that she can make the room work like it was supposed to."

"Cool, let's go check it out." Will and Goku walked back upstairs, and after walking down a corridor Will saw Bulma using tools on some kind of metallic door. She quickly took notice of them.

"Oh, hey you two"

"So Bulma, is this thing ready to go?"

"I think so Goku, although I'll need to test it out first. Hey kid, could you step inside for a moment?"

"Bulma, first of all, my name is Will, I remembered your name I would ask you to do the same. Second of all, what do you need to test?"

"Just need to do some calibrations and warm up the programs to make sure that this thing doesn't blow up."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, so you're asking me to step inside and test something that could possibly blow me into a pile of ashes?"

"Yes"

"All right, I was just making sure."

Will stepped into the room and suddenly a metal door closed behind him.

"All right, while you and Will test out the machine I'm going to go out and look for the rest of the dragon balls. Maybe that can help us."

"Alright, good luck Goku"

Goku flew off into the sky and Bulma headed for the control panels to start up her new device

**Inside the machine…**

Will stepped into the room and all he saw was a white void, there wasn't even a floor to stand on. Then Will heard the voice of Bulma directing him

"Okay, let's start off by making a different environment."

Will waited a few seconds and suddenly he was in a mountainous area, falling downwards until he stopped himself by floating.

"Bulma, I think it worked, the environment changed and I feel like I'm really here. Good job."

"Thanks, okay one more thing before we get started. Fly off in one direction as far as you can."

Will flew off in a direction as fast as he could and he flew for what felt like miles.

"All right, you can stop now."

Will stopped suddenly as Bulma continued to talk

"Wow. You traveled about 50 miles, and were flying and about 200 mph, I got to say kid you're pretty fast."

"Thanks, now if you're ready I'd like to start the real training."

"Okay, I put the DNA of Goku into the machine so we'll be able to experience some of the biggest battles he faced in his past. That should be enough training for you. Oh, I just thought of the perfect first challenge."

Will waited another minute and suddenly the environment changed again. The region was still mountainous but now the mountains were crumbled and there was a GIANT FREAKING MONKY IN IT!

"_Wow. My first challenge is a giant monkey; they must really have confidence in me. I'll do my best not to let them down." _

The giant monkey didn't take notice of him, so he decided to fly up close up and try a sneak attack on the giant monkey. He flew up behind looking for any weak spots or vulnerable areas. He found none so he decided to go for the direct approach and blast him in the back of the head with a laser. When he did, the beast quickly turned around and looked at him, Will noticed that his mouth was filled with sharp fangs and his eyes were completely red.

"Oh, hi big monkey. I want to fight you, is that okay?"

The behemoth stood there for a few seconds, and yelled at the top of his lungs in a savage war cry.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Will started launching a barrage of energy waves at this creature's face each one exploding with tremendous force, creating a cloud of smoke. When the cloud dissipated Will was greeted by an unharmed monkey who looked very angry. The monkey raised his right and slapped Will out of the air causing him to land into ta mountain, cracking it down the middle. Will got up and all he could think was…

"_This is going to be a very long and painful day"_

**Next time on Dragons fire: Will fights an ozaru as Goku sets out to find the dragon balls (totally relates to the plot) How does Will plan to conquer this mighty beast? The exciting battle will ensue next.**


	10. Serious monkey buisness

Chapter 10

Will got up after being knocked into the mountain; he needed a way to take down this giant monster.

"_Let's see, he's too big for my punches. I needed something big to hit him with."_

Remembering that he crashed into a mountain, Will turned around and grabbed a rock about as large as a car and chucked it at the beast. It made contact with the giant's face but did little more than to just make it angrier. The beast launched a purple wave of energy from its mouth at Will; thankfully he was fast enough to dodge the giant energy beam.

"_Damn it, I need a bigger rock. Maybe I can break off a big enough piece of the mountain" _Will thought

He pulled his arm back and with a great forced punched the mountain, causing it to crack and break up into several smaller pieces, but the pieces were still too small to cause any real damage to the behemoth.

"_Double damn; I didn't realize that my strength was so potent on something that couldn't fight back. Wait, maybe I can cut off a large chunk off rock. It's a long shot but it just might work." _

Will flew lower down onto the mountain and used his energy to create a sphere. But instead of throwing it for an explosion he molded it around his hand, and then with a mighty swing it flew from his hand and sliced through the mountain cleanly.

"_Nice! Will learned Power Slice!… Oh god, I am such a nerd, but back to business."_

Will picked up the new rock, roughly the size of two houses. It was harder to do than the last, but his new strength lifted the rock off of the ground and winged it at the giant beast before him. This time, when the rock made contact with his face it sent the monster reeling backwards in pain.

"_He's off guard, now's my chance to attack."_

Will flew forward at full speeds toward the goliath, he zoomed toward the beasts legs to knock the beast off balance. At top speeds he slammed into the monkey's legs, causing him to wobble a bit. Then, Will flew to the ground, striking it with a brutal punch. Then, the earth underneath the giants other foot gave way and exploded in a column of fire, knocking the beast over and having him crash to the ground.

"_Okay, now he's down I need to attack him where it hurts." _

Will flew above the giant sprawled out on the ground and prepared to attack him.

"Ka-me-ha-me…HAAAA!"  
Will unleashed a giant Kamehameha beam which shot down at the giant and hit him in the eye. It exploded and blood was spattered across the giants face as well as a giant hole where his left eye should be.

"_With one less eye, he's half as likely to see me"_

Unfortunately, Will was too close and the giant in a fit of rage grabbed Will and clenched him in his fists. He began to squeeze Will, crushing his bones and squishing his organs. Will was in an inconceivable amount of pain, but he couldn't let himself die, not here and not ever.

"HAAAAAA!"

Will radiated with energy, as it exploded around him creating a giant wave of heat and power. The beats hands retracted, being burned and scarred. As he broke away Will felt the pain of his broken bones poking at his organs, but there was something else. He felt so incredibly angry, all his pain turned into blind rage and he wanted nothing more than to squash this monster. He also felt the need to monologue.

"You miserable cretin! Now you shall taste the true might of a hero's power"

Once again he let the energy gather in his hands, but this time it grew and he hands began to radiate pure energy. He punched at the giant monkey, but the energy caused his hands to grow to tremendous sizes and punch the monster with such force that he was being pushed backwards. Blow after blow, the giant took his punches, but they hurt and the beast was getting as furious as our hero. He slapped Will, causing him to lose focus stopping his massive combo and sending him crashing into the ground.

Will got up rather quickly, but saw a giant fist coming towards him. Before it hit him, he intercepted it and pushed as hard as he could to stop the fist from crushing him. He felt the earth cracking underneath him as he continued to stop the force of the giants attack from crushing him, his strength was huge but he couldn't hold this giant fist forever. Quickly, he rolled out of the fists way, causing it to smash into the ground.

"_He's stuck, now I can cause some serious damage."_

Will flew up, his adrenaline was pumping, and his energy felt like it was going to explode if he didn't keep it in check. He flew up above the giants head, and then dive-bombed at astounding speeds. He aimed for the back of the monsters head and slammed his feet into the back of his skull; he felt the skull crack a bit as the great monster flopped down to the earth.

"Is it over? Did I do it?" Will landed on the ground, finally happy that the battle was over and that all that anger he had had left him. But it wasn't over, even after that last attack the monster still rose up, it yelled a primal scream and beat it's chest like… well, an animal. Suddenly, all that anger came back to Will tenfold.

"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD?"

The monkey launched a giant purple energy beam at Will who managed to dodge it.

"OH COME ON, YOU"RE A GIANT MONKEY WHO CAN EASILY CRUSH ME AND YOU'RE USING ENERGY ATTACKS? IF YOU WANT TO USE ENERGY, THEN LET'S END IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Will flew up to a nearby mountain, and said

"COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

He saw the ape charging up a large purple energy beam in his mouth. Will began to power up putting all his strength into this one blast.

"YOU HAVED LIVED FOR TOOO LONG GIANT! NOW TAKE THIS HAAAAAA!"

Wills energy began to grow, but he noticed something strange his aura changed from a bright white, to an ember ed. He didn't think much at the time, but this would be important.

"FEEL THE FURY OF A TRUE WARRIOR WITH THE HEAT OF A MIGHT DRAGON!"

The monkey fired his giant energy beam at Will who launched his own attack.

"DRAGON RAGE!" A giant red beam shot out of Will's hands and collided with the giant monkey's attack. This was it, the final struggle. After this, only one person would be left standing, and Will was going to make sure that it was him. Will pushed and pushed with all him might to beat the giants attack. Slowly but surely the energy pushed the monsters attack and got closer to his face. Eventually, it was too much for the beast and the two beams collided, but there was no explosion.

"_I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THIS BEAST NEVER HARMS ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" _

With the last of his strength Will pushed his energy down the monsters gullet and he swallowed it. In a few moments, Will saw his body start to burn and crack, the energy was seeping out of him until he exploded with a violent force leaving a massive crater in the middle of the rocky area.

"_At last, it's over… I… won. Ugh"_

Will passed out shortly after due to his wounds and the loss of so much energy. Bulma saw the whole thing from the viewing machine outside of the room, she saw the entire fight. And as she closed the program she couldn't help but be impressed and very frightened.

**Another chapter done. Sorry this took so long, apparently writing a fight with a giant monkey is easier said than done. I've also been working on another story called "The tale of Pegasus Wright" and it's awesome so you should totally read it. Hope you guys enjoyed, and see you next time for the next exciting battle.**


	11. Inter-planetary battle

Chapter 11

Will was resting and recovering in a bed at the lookout when Goku came back. He had collected 3 of the seven dragon balls he needed, and decided to come back to the lookout to see how Wills training was going and get some food to eat. He came to the time chamber to find that it wasn't in use, so he looked around and found Bulma putting Will in a bed to recuperate.

"Bulma, what happened? I was only gone for about an hour, did he really defeat the great ape in that short amount of time?"

"Yes." She replied

"Great, I knew he had the strength…"

"But I think there's something you should see."

Bulma took Goku to the observation deck to see what she was talking about. She showed him the video recording of the fight. He saw the damage Will took, the moves he was able to dish out, and that moment when his rage broke and he killed the giant.

"He defeated the beast, but he was monstrous. He kept going and going, letting his rage get the better of him. I'm worried what might happen if he gets out of control."

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll make sure he keeps his anger in check. But if it helps him boost his power, I say we let it out full force, and I think I know just how to do it."

He fed Will a bean, and suddenly all his injuries began to heal. Within 5 minutes, he was up and about, fully healed from the fight.

"Man, that was great! How is it that I keep healing so fast?" Will asked

"Well, we have these things called Senzu beans which heal all internal and external injuries, and replenish your stamina and energy." Goku answered

"Wow, that's cool. So what's next?"

Suddenly, Goku's stomach grumbled very loudly "I don't know about you two, but I could seriously use some food."

"Actually, that sounds good. I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Great, let me show you to the dining area and then we can chow down. Bulma you want anything?"

"No I'm good. Then again, when you're done there won't be anything left to want."

I was confused, but Goku and I headed downstairs into a room filled with bowls of food, fruit, and meats. I just got a bowl of rice with some chicken & broccoli; it was fairly large so it was more than enough from me. Goku on the other hand took bowl after bowl of food, eating it ravenously. He must have eaten up to 15 bowls before he was full, I just sat there amazed.

"Well that was pretty good huh?"

All I could do was nod as I looked at the giant tower of bowls that were sitting right in front of him.

"Alright then, I suppose I should get back to my training then."

"That sounds good, come on let's go."

I followed Goku back up the stairs as he commented on my performance

"So Goku, did you see me fight? What did you think?"

He thought for a moment before responding "I'm impressed, I couldn't have defeated that giant monkey when I was your age. You've defiantly shown your power, as well as your creativity when using your energy and your environment. But there is one problem. Your anger."

"What do you mean?"

"When you fought that beast you acted calm. But when he squished you were in pain, and you let your anger take control. You attacked him mercilessly, and in the end you killed him, there was no need for it."

"No need? That thing was a giant monster prepared to kill anyone who crossed its path."

"But it wasn't real, it was a hologram. You need to learn to exercise restraint and control over your anger. When the time comes you will help us defeat the monster, but I don't want you to be reckless about it."

I nodded. We headed back to the room, preparing for the next test.

"Okay Bulma, I think have a good challenge for our young friend here" He whispered into her ear, at first she seemed a bit shocked but eventually she nodded started working the machine.

"All right Will; you step inside and fight one of my strongest opponents."

I was excited, if I could beat a giant monkey and kill it, and then I thought I couldn't be stopped. I stepped in quickly.

"All right, Bulma you work the machine. I have to go out and look for the other three dragon balls."

Goku flew off as Will stepped into the machine. At first it was its usual white, but then stuff started to form. The sky became a light green; Will was surrounded by blue grass and strange looking trees. It looked like everything was thriving but there were no people on the planet.

"What? Why did he send me here? Everything looks the same on this planet, and it's boring as fu #."

Suddenly, Will felt something. A kind of power heading his way, it was strong, very strong. He decided to use as little energy as he could, to see if that would throw the thing off his trail.

Suddenly, the energy source landed in front of him. It was an alien like creature with two horns on its head and a long tail. It was purple wearing a suit of body armor, and frankly Will thought he looked kind of strange.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Will asked

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering what you're doing on this planet? I didn't see any ships come in and you don't look like you're from around here."

"Oh nothing much. Just went out to buy myself some milk, then I saw this planet and I was like wow, that planet is really pretty maybe I could go for a stroll. So I came here and-"

Without warning the alien extended his finger and fired a beam of energy at Will. It was thin so Will dodged it quite easily.

"Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to shoot lasers at people?"

"Ha! You're funny, but I know what you really are. You're with those sayian brats who were trying to destroy me!"

"_Sayian? He must be talking about Goku and his friends when they were here."_

"Sorry, I'm not with them. But frankly, I don't like your tone. I can tell that you're someone filled with evil desires. So I'll only ask you this once, walk away or die."

He stared at me for a moment like I had a second head, and then he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You seriously think that's going to intimidate me? If you knew half of the things that I've done you'd be running away from me? Do you know who I am?"

"An egotistical real estate salesman?" I joked

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD! I am the great lord Frieza, destroyer of worlds. For your insolence I shall tear you limb from limb."

"You want to fight me?" I cracked my knuckles "You got it."

**Next time, Will fights Frieza as Goku searched for the remaining dragon balls (Still relevant!) What happens next? Tune in next time to find out.**


End file.
